Silvio
Silvio is a wrestler from the world of CAW. He is currently signed to SWE, where he is a former SWE Champion & SWE World Tag Team Champion. SWE (2014-Present) SWE Champion & Evolution; Injury At the 2014 Royal Rumble, Silvio debuted as the WWE Champion (after being awarded the championship title), where he successfully defended the title against Shadow. At the Elimination Chamber, Silvio would retain his SWE Championship against Piero, Shadow, Sdollao, Santen, & Francesco U. Asta in the Elimination Chamber Match. At Wrestlemania 1, Silvio would successfully defend the SWE Championship against his Cousin, the Intercontinental Champion Francesco. At the end of the night, Silvio would congratulate Mattista on winning the World Heavyweight Championship from Carlettenho. At Raw the night after Wrestlemania, Mattista would attack Salvo of Santen (first) and Francesco U. Asta, and after defeating The Picars with Mattista in the main event, Silvio is attacked with the back of the SWE belt by Morris that launches a challenge at Extreme Rules 2014. At Extreme Rules after a long fought match, Silvio would defeat Morris to retain his SWE Title. Silvio would retain the SWE Title against Morris in a rematch at King of the Ring in a Fatal 4 Way Match including Santan & Francesco U. Asta. At Money in the Bank, Silvio would successfully retain the SWE Title against Santan in a Steel Cage Match. Afterwards, Santan would attack Silvio allowing Shadow to cash in his MITB briefcase on Silvio to defeat him for the title. Silvio would sustain an injury from this and would be out of action for a couple months. Return & Feud with The Corporation; World Tag Team Champion At No Way Out, Silvio would return to help Sdollao defeat Rogan in an Extreme Rules Match. At Hell in a Cell 2014, Silvio defeat Rogan in a brutal Hell in a Cell Match. Afterwards, the rest of Evolution (Mattista, Sdollao, & Carlo Maria) came out to applaud Silvio. At Survivor Series, Evolution would defeat The Corporation in a Traditional Survivor Series Elimination Match to guarantee Sdollao a title shot. At the Royal Rumble, Silvio would enter the Royal Rumble Match at No.14 where he would eliminate Santen, but Silvio would be eliminated by Mario Sanchez. At Elimination Chamber, Silvio and Mattista stared down Rogan after he beat Kid Wild. Afterwards Silvio would take part in his second Elimination Chamber, where he was eliminated by Carlettinho. At Wrestlemania 2, Silvio and Mattista would defeat The Corporation to become the new SWE World Tag Team Champions. At Extreme Rules 2015, Evolution defeated The Corporation and retain the World Tag Team Championship. At Over The Limit 2015, Team Bring It! challenged Evolution for the World Tag Team Championship however Silvio and Mattista won and retained the titles. Heel Turn & Mr. Money in the Bank At Payback, Evolution would lose the World Tag Team Titles to The Killers (The Punk & Drogy) in a Tag Team Tables Match after Silvio turned Heel and betrayed Mattista by putting him through a table. At King Of The Ring, Silvio would announce himself as an entrant in the Smackdown MITB Ladder Match during a backstage interview and would state that he will win the briefcase and then win the World Title. A Money in the Bank 2015, Silvio won the Money in the Bank Ladder Match, winning the briefcase and earning the right to challenge the World Heavyweight Champion at any time. After the match, he would be attacked by his former teammate Mattista who is mad for Silvio turning his back on him. At Summerslam, Silvio would defeat Mattista in a Singles Match. After the match Silvio & Mattista would engage in a brawl where they ended up having to be separated by security. At Night Of Champions however, Silvio would end up losing in a Steel Cage Match to Mattista. Afterwards, they decided to settle the feud once and for all at Hell In A Cell in a Falls Count Anywhere Match. At Hell In A Cell, Silvio would defeat Mattista in a Falls Count Anywhere Match to end the feud... for now. YWE (2014-present) Debut It was revealed on YWE Smackdown that Silvio, a SWE Original, will sign a lucrative contract with YouTube Wrestling Entertainment at their Smackdown Exclusive CPV Vengeance as part of their Smackdown Roster. At Vengeance, Silvio would be introduced by Mr. Ace where he had Silvio sign his contract with YWE. Afterwards, Double D would come out asking Mr. Ace why does he have to sign rookies to contracts with YWE when they have him on the roster instead. Silvio would then tell Double D to come into the ring to show him how much of a rookie he is. Then these two would get into a little scuffle where Silvio would stand tall after spearing Double D. YIW (2015-present) Debut & World Heavyweight Champion In November 2014 Silvio signed a contract with YIW and was scheduled to debut at Royal Rumble. At Royal Rumble, Silvio would make his YIW debut in the Royal Rumble Match where he entered #27, but he was eliminated by Antho. At Elimination Chamber, Silvio would defeat AJ Reyes, Mr Black, Mario Sanchez, Mystery King and Shadow in an Elimination Chamber Match to win the World Heavyweight Championship. At Wrestlemania, Silvio would defeat AJ Reyes in a Singles Match to retain the World Title in a winning effort. At Extreme Rules Silvio defeated AJ Reyes in a steel cage match to end their feud. At Over The Limit, Silvio lost the World Title to Mr Black after an AA into a Black Hammer slam. YCW (2015-present) It was reported by Dave Meltzer that Silvio had signed a contract with YCW (YouTube Championship Wrestling). When he will debut is unknown. EWE (2015-Present) It was reported that Silvio would make his EWE debut at No Way Out in a 6 man elimination match for the WHC. At the event, Silvio would come out victorious in his match becoming the new WHC! He eliminated 5 superstars. MWF (2015-present) Debut & Feud with Rio Best Silvio would make his MWF debut at Fast Lane during the Lula/Rio Best match where he would attack Rio Best and would have a brawl with him in the backstage area. At WrestleMania, Silvio would lose a Singles Match against Rio Best. YXW (2015-present) It was announced that Silvio Molinario had signed a contract with YXW (YouTube Xtreme Wrestling) and would make his debut in the Main Event of Money In The Bank in a MITB Ladder Match. At Money In The Bank, Silvio would lose in the MITB Ladder Match to DoggyDog. Championships & Accomplishments SWE: *SWE Champion - 1x *World Tag Team Champion - 1x with Mattista *2015 Smackdown Mr. MITB YIW: * World Heavyweight Champion - 1x EWE: * World Heavyweight Champion - 1x (Current) DWF * DWF Champion - 1x (Current)